Sin Señal De Vida
by Lucas Ronaldo
Summary: Luego de décadas, dos depredadores deciden ir a cazar humanos a la Tierra, pero al llegar se dan cuenta de la humanidad se ha convertido en una sociedad de muertos vivientes. Sin comunicaciones, deben tratar de sobrevivir a cualquier costo.


**_Decidí juntar a Depredador con los Zombies porque, bueno, es un enemigo nuevo no sólo para ellos, sino también para cualquier especie alienígena. _**

**_Tengo varias cosas interesantes que se estarán revelando a lo largo de los capítulos, que serán bastante cortos, pero llenos de lo necesario; acción, explicaciones y demás._**

**_Espero y les guste. Dios les bendiga.  
_**

* * *

El espacio exterior. Un vacío con la posibilidad de ser infinito; negro, terrorífico, un lugar en donde no se sabe qué cosas se pueden descubrir. Basta sólo dejarse llevar por la gravedad, pero si al hacerlo se llega a un destino malo o bueno no se podrá reclamar, ya que tu voluntad se dejó en otras manos que no son las tuyas.

No se puede decir la distancia exacta, pero a lo lejos una Nave Madre se aproximaba tras haber pasado por entre decenas de planetas sin darle a ninguno importancia; quizás sabían que no había vida en ellos, por lo que se creía que trataban de encontrar alguno con seres vivientes.

Dignos oponentes no se encontraban todos los días; más bien era una tarea complicada, requería tiempo. Tantos años de combate contra diversas especies alienígenas fue haciendo que la sala de espera se vaciara poco a poco. Ya era hora de emprender una asimilación que fuese más allá, con más profundidad. Era probable de que esas especies estuvieran esperando la aparición de los Yautjas, o que estos estuvieran esperando la asistencia de esas especies. Sea lo que sea, no se quedaron de brazos cruzados; alguien tenía que ser el primero en poner un pie en el campo de batalla.

Se percataron de que transbordaban por encima de un planeta conocido; los años hicieron que su memoria fuese desapareciendo; de donde se tienen recuerdos bastante característicos: La Tierra, llena de humanos.

En las historias y cuentos que se narraban en los hogares de los Depredadores se contaban grandes acontecimientos llenos de acción, batallas que marcaron la historia; exuberantes peleas entre terrícolas y Yautjas donde, muchas veces, el ganador no era el cazador, sino el cazado.

Hacía décadas que no viajaban por ese Sistema Solar; muchos permanecían en las ventanillas de la nave observando su atmósfera, preguntándose si eran verdad aquellos relatos que se recitaban. También se fijaron de que su apariencia era árida, seca, sin vegetación ni agua, muy diferente a como la recordaban. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, era la pregunta que penetraban en todas las mentes de los cazadores en tiempos casi sincronizados.

Dos Yautjas, teniendo por certeza la clara posibilidad de ser eliminados por los humanos, decidieron aventurarse dentro del mismo planeta para cazar. ¿Por qué no empezar su primera cacería con una especie conocida?, después de todo, así comprobarían si era verdad lo que se contaba de ellos.

Ambos subieron a dos transbordadores; uno para cada uno. Tras la supervisión de unos expertos fueron enviados a la Tierra a gran velocidad. Reconocían que el viaje, aunque era corto, era bastante agitado, pero sabían que pronto acabaría. Entrando a la exósfera se prendieron en llamas, se volvieron como bolas de fuego, la fuerza gravitacional hizo que su caída fuese aún más deprisa. Los minutos se volvieron segundos.

Formando un leve cráter, arribaron. Los dos estaban bastante cerca; sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ambos. Las cápsulas estaban hirviendo en calor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el primer depredador, llamado "Marhkjen", ya con algo de experiencia en combate, abriera la puerta lentamente, soltando mucho vapor hacia todos lados. Salió de manera paulatina, viendo hacia todo el entorno que le rodeaba; tenía ojos amarillos, pesaba ciento veinticuatro kilos de pura masa muscular, color de piel amarilla blanquecina con escamas cafés, una armadura que llevaba todo su armamento y que le cubría la mayoría del cuerpo; una especie de coraza con un cañón de plasma instalado en uno de los hombros, unas muñequeras con la capacidad de sacar unas cuchillas enormes, un cinto protector en la parte baja del torso, unas musleras, unas rodilleras y unas especies de espinilleras, una máscara de color negra grisácea con cicatrices de batalla. Habían caído en una zona algo desierta; pocos arbustos y árboles de mediana altura. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una gran ciudad. Era un día nublado; el sol muy apenas se podía ver. El otro depredador, llamado "Kentrjkin", novato, salió de su cápsula; misma apariencia que el otro, pero con escamas verdes y una coraza que sólo le ocupaba la mitad del pecho, además de pesar menos y con una estatura más pequeña.

Gracias a la zona elevada en la que permanecían, alcanzaron a ver con más claridad su alrededor; deshabitado, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma; el viento apenas se sentía; ni un sólo humano a la vista. Extraño. Bajaron hasta una carretera ancha que daba directo hasta el poblado. Mientras caminaban en ella, observaban montones de autos; algunos destruidos, otros prendidos en llamas. Desconcertados, miraban escombros y desorden, pobreza natural, mal olor, paisajes descoloridos y demás. Eso era lo más bello que se podía apreciar del lugar mientras avanzaban a cada instante. Manchas de sangre en el suelo; Marhkjen se agachó, tomó una muestra con su mano y la disolvió en sus dedos; la olió, levantó la mirada y vio adelantado a Kentrjkin, por lo que él también se puso en pie y siguió andando. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo las esquirlas de vidrio que tronaban con cada pisada que daban. Varios minutos después llegaron casi a la entrada de la ciudad. Se detuvieron y miraron un letrero al costado de la vía; tenía escrito el nombre de la localidad. Continuaron y entraron en la misma. Recorrieron unas cuantas calles; todos los edificios maltratados, sucios, con ventanas y puertas rotas, incendios menores, autos abandonados, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Los dos yautjas dejaron de andar justo en medio de una encrucijada; estaban rodeados de toda aquella devastación. Se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? De la nada se escuchó un ruido; como un quejido, un pequeño gemido. Ambos voltearon. Lo que vieron fue a un hombre parado en medio de una calle, con los brazos caídos y el rostro destrozado, retorciéndose y con sangre en su boca, con piel gris y mugrienta, con ropa desgarrada y sucia. Los dos depredadores lo vieron. El hombre permanecía quieto, pero luego de unos segundos empezó a ir hacia con ellos, gritando con voz ronca y gruesa. Los yautjas vieron eso y se fueron haciendo para atrás mientras alistaban sus armas de plasma de entre sus hombreras. El hombre avanzaba con más velocidad. Los depredadores lo tenían en la mira gracias a su apuntador láser. El mismo sujeto ahora corría con los brazos hacia adelante, como si quisiera agarrarlos. Marhkjen abrió fuego, dándole en un hombro, pero el hombre siguió avanzando. Se sorprendió. Soltó otro disparo, ahora hiriéndole en el estomago pero tampoco consiguió detenerlo. Abrió de nuevo fuego acertándole directo en el pecho, pero el sujeto siguió corriendo. Tras haber visto esto, los dos depredadores quedaron ignorantes ante la situación. Lograron ver más al fondo a más hombres iguales al anterior; una gran horda que venía corriendo hacia ellos. ¿Qué clase de humanos eran esos? Sean lo que sean, no se parecían a como los describían en su planeta natal.

* * *

Marhkjen sacó sus cuchillas al igual que Kentrjkin, preparándose para combatir. Creyeron que si no lo podían matar con los cañones de plasma tal vez con las navajas de sus muñequeras iba a ser diferente. El caminante, por lo que se veía, deseaba llegar hasta con ellos sin importar lo que sucediera. Los dos depredadores pensaron que con las armas que tenían tendría miedo o temor, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

El sujeto saltó hacia Marhkjen. Sin moverse, lo vio; gemía de manera horrible, perturbadora, tenía los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera abrazarlo. Durante ese momento todo se volvió lento, hubo un silencio aguado. Lo midió; esperaba el momento indicado para encajarle las cuchillas. Antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar, hizo un poco hacia atrás el cuerpo a la vez que también lo hacia un lado, esquivándolo. El caminante giró el rostro a con el depredador mientras pasaba justo enfrente de él. Marhkjen alzó su mano y, con la navaja, lo cortó en dos justo por la cintura. El cuerpo, mutilado, se estrelló contra el suelo de manera brusca; pudo escucharse un crujido de huesos, golpes secos, un revolcón tremendo. Los dos depredadores lo observaron; por un momento se quedó quieto; no se movía. Razonaron que estaba definitivamente muerto. Nadie podría sobrevivir a aquello. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa; las piernas estaban ahí, pero el torso empezó a torcerse violentamente. Ambos aguardaron. Dándose la vuelta y, arrastrándose con ayuda de sus manos, el sujeto comenzó a perseguirlos, echando bramidos. Se quedaron sin ideas. Retrocedieron. Kentrjkin volteó hacia el frente y vio a la gran horda de caminantes acercarse a gran velocidad. Marhkjen se giró y la vio también. Concluyeron en que no podían hacer otra cosa más que huir; se miraron y comenzaron a correr por la misma carretera larga y ancha por la cual entraron a la ciudad.

De entre las ventanas de los rascacielos salían más hombres; se dejaban caer al suelo como si nada; muchos amortiguaban con el cuerpo, otros con los pies, otros inclusive con la cara. Los vidrios rotos abatían el pavimento. Surgían también de entre las plantas bajas y de las demás calles y callejones. De todas partes. Ambos corrían lo más rápido que podían sin mirar atrás. El tiempo se hizo espeso. La pequeña montaña de la cual bajaron estaba lejos. El desierto por el cual atravesaba la carretera era de color sombrío. Los gruñidos de los caminantes formaban una gran ola de terror; esas gargantas secas siendo forzadas a exhalar, esas manos moviéndose de manera demente. Los depredadores, por nada del mundo, serían capaces de voltearlos a ver.

En medio del pánico, Marhkjen tuvo una idea. Le habló a Kentrjkin. Volteo. Enseguida Marhkjen, de manera pausada, inició su proceso de camuflaje. Kentrjkin lo vio. Al cabo de unos momentos, ambos lo iniciaron. Durante el lapso de tiempo que tomaba, se giraron hacia los caminantes; miraban que chocaban contra los autos, se tropezaban, pero nada los detenía. Sin darse cuenta, los habían dejado bastante atrás. Luego de unos segundos se hicieron invisibles. Los caminantes los perdieron de vista; se pararon de manera repentina. Los yautjas se quedaron quietos, esperando sus reacciones. El viento soplaba de manera tenue, levantando un poco de tierra y polvo. La nada ambientaba con su sofocante sinfonía.

Un caminante alzó leve la mirada, como si buscase algo en el cielo; olfateaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante sin dejar de oler. Los depredadores contemplaban totalmente en silencio; estimaron que, siendo invisibles, por fin los podrían perder. Pero, de pronto, el sujeto bajo la vista de manera ruda, observando directamente hacia los yautjas. Sin dudar, empezó a avanzar hacia ellos juntamente con los caminantes; los habían encontrado. No lo podían creer, ¿qué clase de seres eran esos? Supieron que su invisibilidad era bazofia contra esos humanos. Pasmados y aterrorizados siguieron corriendo, deshaciéndose gradualmente de su camuflaje. ¿De qué servía si de todos modos podían "verse"?

Llegaron hasta la pequeña montaña donde estaban sus cápsulas. Miraron hacia arriba; no estaba tan alto, pero debían apurarse. Empezaron a escalar; se agarraban con dificultad de las piedras salidas de la misma, una tras otra, volteando hacia con los caminantes en distintas ocasiones. Kentrjkin era el que estaba por debajo de Marhkjen. Dejó de trepar para ver a los entes; se aproximaban rápidamente. Sintió un tremendo vacío; pensó que el tiempo que tenía para llegar hasta arriba no era el suficiente para escapar de ellos. No se quedó ahí y siguió ascendiendo. Marhkjen llegó a la cima, pero se entero de que su compañero aún no lo conseguía, así que extendió su mano para ayudarlo; aprovechó para observar a los hombres; estaban demasiado cerca.

Una vez arriba miraron hacía abajo. Vieron que comenzaron a trepar; se caían o se tumbaban entre sí, decenas de ellos, era todo un espectáculo. Los depredadores siguieron avanzando. Uno de los caminantes era más veloz que los demás, por lo que tardó casi segundos en escalar; gritando, llegó hasta arriba. Los depredadores se giraron y lo vieron. Empezó a correr hacia ellos. Kentrjkin apuntó y disparó, pero no logró detenerlo. Lo hizo de nuevo, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Tras ver aquello, decidieron seguir. Durante el intento, Kentrjkin se tropezó con una roca bastante grande; cayó con rostro a tierra. Adolorido, trató de levantarse apresuradamente. Marhkjen siguió yendo sin darse cuenta del incidente de su compañero. Kentrjkin giró el rostro hacia donde el caminante. Era muy tarde; éste saltó sobre él. El yautja volteó su cuerpo a tiempo para enfrentarlo. Una vez encima, empezaron a forcejear; Kentrjkin lo tomó por el cuello mientras el caminante manoteaba y retorcía la cabeza de manera espeluznante. Tenía los ojos salidos y perdidos, la boca asquerosa y mugrienta; escurría sangre de ella, piel muerta, dientes amarillos, vociferando y exclamando sollozos. La mandíbula la acercaba hacia él, cerrándola y abriéndola repetidas veces, como si quisiera morderlo. Estaba desesperado; se sorprendió de la increíble fuerza que tenían. Tuvo suficiente; apuntó con su láser a la cabeza del mismo, lográndose ver los tres puntos rojos en su rostro. El cañón de plasma estaba listo. Aguardó unos segundos para alzar al sujeto un poco más hacia arriba. Una vez hecho eso abrió fuego mientras quitaba las manos. La cabeza explotó en mil pedazos, salpicando sangre. El sonido del arma alertó a Marhkjen, por lo que se volteó y trató de averiguar qué fue eso. El cuerpo quedó tendido sobre Kentrjkin; lo aventó a un lado tratando de ponerse de pie haciéndose para atrás de manera torpe. Se vio así mismo; estaba manchado de sangre con unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos, pecho y máscara. Marhkjen corrió hacia él, logrando ver ambos al tipo muerto. Pensaron un momento; dispararles en el cuerpo no sirve, tampoco mutilarlos, lo único que funcionó fue destrozarle la cabeza. Una idea llegó a sus mentes; con el dedo, Markhjen golpeó su propia cabeza repetidas veces, como que quería indicarle algo. Kentrjkin observó y analizó. Tal parece que el único modo de derrotarlos es disparándoles ahí. Asintió, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Confiados, voltearon hacia con la horda que comenzaba a llegar a la cima de la montaña. Prepararon sus cuchillas y sus cañones de plasma. Los caminantes empezaron a dirigirse hacia ellos. Los depredadores los vieron y, sin piedad, fueron apuntando en sus cabezas y disparando, aniquilándolos uno por uno. Tarde o temprano iban a descubrir el modo de vencerlos, pero jamás creyeron que ese modo iba a ser tan lógico.


End file.
